


Cliche 20's Romance

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: What happened after Akashi realized his feelings for kuroko
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 42





	Cliche 20's Romance

"I'm inlove with Tetsuya.." 

4 years, it took the red-head 4 years before realizing his feelings for his former teammate. Waking up in the middle of the night sweating and his face turning the same color as his hair. How impure and unholy thoughts concerning the tealnette would suddenly flash in his mind. And how he badly want to be alongside with the phantom's worst times along with the good. 

It finally dawned on him, he loves this entity named Kuroko Tetsuya. And here he's standing in front of the Kindergarten where the bluenette is now working at. The emperor chuckled at the thought of seeing the bluenette seeing the children off. Akashi held the bouquet of roses in his hand as he finally took sight of the person he wanted to see most. 

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head cutely wondering why his former captain was here. The last time he met the red-head personally was from 2 months ago and it was just a few weeks when he received a letter along with some imported vanilla products. The bluenette was very delighted that he also sent a letter concerning his welfare and somehow they started sending letters to each other. 

"Tetsuya, it has been a while," Akashi smiled gently as he gave the bouquet of roses he was holding to the bluenette which made the latter confused. 

"Hai, it's been a while, eto, why is Akashi-kun giving me roses?" Kuroko asked eyeing the petals that were the same color as his former captain's hair. 

"Blunt and dense as always, Tetsuya," Akashi couldn't help but to ruffle the bluenette's soft locks which then turned to a slight mess. 

"Please don't mess my hair," Kuroko was a little annoyed as it's very hard to fix his hair once it was messed up, "I'm not as fast as Akashi-kun to pick up things, I'm aware of it." 

Once the red-head heard this, he couldn't help but to laugh. 

'If only you know how long it took me to realize that I love you. The things you do to me, Tetsuya' 

"There's something I'd like to tell you, unfortunately, I only have a short amount of time but I'll make it up to you, Tetsuya," the red-head simply said watching the expression on the bluenette's face that was as blank as ever. 

"Hai? What is it, Akashi-kun?" Mixed thoughts came into the bluenette it he brushed it off. He saw how the red-head took a deep breath before recomposing himself. 

"Tetsuya," Akashi held the bluenette's other hand that was not occupied before kissing the back of it. 

"A-Akashi-Kun?!" Kuroko was taken aback by what the red-head just did, "What's the meaning of this?" 

Akashi chuckled to this before confessing what he's been feeling for these past years. 

"I love you, Tetsuya. I love you since we're in Teiko. When you left, I kept asking myself why I feel like something part of me was hollowed out, I felt something missing besides me for these past few years. Until it finally dawned on me, I love you, Tetsuya." 

Akashi resolutely said as he neared to the face of the bluenette before pulling their lips together. The bluenette who was momentary shocked widened his eyes before reflexively punching his former captain. Akashi who was not expecting the love of his life to actually learn how to punch again surpassed his expectations. 

Kuroko bit his lip and he realized what he just did. His eyes looked teary and it broke the emperor's heart. 

"Tetsuya? Goodness, I'm very sorry-" Akashi was cut off. 

"G-gomenasai, I can't return your feelings, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said bitterly. 

"May I know why?" Akashi asked, if there's something lacking about him, he will absolutely make up for it. 

Tears finally streamed down form the bluenette as he answered the red-head, "I-I'm into 6'2's! Akashi-kun is a midget." 

"Tetsuya," Akashi smiled but this time it was hinted by something evil. He only left his cute bluenette for a few years and he already learned how to hit his sore spots. And what's up with the 6'2?! He might as well go for a titan!

'Oh shit' Kuroko thought sensing the danger but it was already too late when he found himself being carried on the red-head's shoulder. 

“Akashi-kun! P-put me down!” kuroko who was taken aback by the sudden event quickly reddened when he was lifted and was put on his former captain's shoulder.

“I'm afraid I can't. Tetsuya shall fall in love with me. Don't defy me, I'm absolute,” Akashi could only laugh at himself as it’s gonna be chaotic soon. 

Under the golden afternoon rays, a young CEO carrying a kindergarten teacher on his shoulder could be seen. They may looked funny but their figures together created a very cute scene. The red-head just kept on laughing on their misery and a small bluenette just looking grumpy as he secretly snuggled on Akashi-kun's shoulder.


End file.
